fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battlegrounders/King Arthur
King Arthur is a playable character in Battlegrounders, representing the Elemental Magic. Background An honorable knight who had fought dangerous monsters before. With his weapon, The Excalibur, cuts the monster in half with no problem. He is the leader of his group, The Round Table. Not about his early past, but it was briefly mentioned that he slayed one of the most powerful and dangerous monsters with one single slash, giving him the reputation as "The one who slayed the beast". Stats Abilities Etymology King Arthur is a legendary knight in the Arthurian legend that led the defense of Britain against the Anglo-Saxon invaders during the late 5th and early 6th centuries. The Round Table is based on the Knights of the Round Table, who are the main characters in the Arthurian legends. When called, the knights assembled at the Round Table. According to legend, Arthur was betrayed by Mordred, in some accounts held to be his own son. Arthur assembled his knights to a battle to the last man with the traitor, in which Mordred was slain and King Arthur was fatally wounded. Sir Bedivere, the only survivor, took the King to Avalon to rest until he was needed to rule Britain again. Sir Gareth is the youngest of the Knights of the Round Table who is King Arthur's nephew. Lancelot was King Arthur's greatest companion, a great swordsman and jouster, and a Knight of the Round Table, until his affair with Queen Ginevere is discovered, which causes a civil war against Mordred that led to the downfall of Arthur's Kingdom. In this game, he wears an actual lance instead of his sword. Galahad is the son of Lancelot and Lady Elaine, who is renowned for his gallantry and purity as the most perfect of all knights, as well as being a Knight of the Round Table. Athos, Porthos, and Aramis are the main characters of The Three Musketeers by French author Alexandre Dumas. They are involved in affairs of the state of the court along with a young man named d'Artagnan, who wanted to join the Musketeers of the Guard. Mephisto is based on the character from Lolirock. In the show, he is Praxina's twin brother who is more incompetent and bunbling than his sister. They are both ordered by Gramorr to eliminate Iris, Talia, and Auriana in order to collect the Oracle Gems of the Crown of Ephedia so Gramorr can get the ultimate power he deserves. He is named after Mephistopheles, a demon featured in German folklore. He originally appeared in literature as the demon in the Faust legend, and he has since appeared in other works as a stock character version of the Devil. Saito Musashibo Benkei, or Benkei for short was a Japanese warrior monk (sōhei) who lived in the latter years of the Heian Period (794-1185). Benkei had a varied life, first becoming a monk, then a mountain ascetic, and then a rogue warrior. As he lived, he came to respect and serve the famous warrior Minamoto no Yoshitsune. He is commonly depicted as a man of great strength and loyalty, and a popular subject of Japanese folklore, showcased in many ancient and modern literatures and productions. The Balsaminaceae (commonly known as the balsam family) are a family of dicotyledonous plants, comprising two genera: Impatiens, which consists of 1000+ species, and Hydrocera, consisting of 1 species. They are found throughout temperate and tropical regions, primarily in Asia and Africa, but also North America and Europe. The character herself is based on Lusamine, who is the head of Aether Foundation and the antagonist from Pokémon Sun and Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Anuket was the ancient Egyptian goddess of the cataracts of the Nile and Lower Nubia in general, worshipped especially at Elephantine near the First Cataract. In this game, she is male instead. Razor was most likely inspired by Marvel Comics character Wolverine and Jack from SNK's World Heroes series. It even has Scott McNeil, who was the voice of Wolverine in X-Men: Evolution. Ywain is one of the Knights of the Round Table, wherein he is the son of King Urien of Gorre and the sorceress Morgan le Fay. Thordan the 3rd is most likely named after Thordan VII, a major antagonist from Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. Ywain the Bastard, also called Ywain the Adventurous, is a son of King Urien of Gore. He is often confused with his half-brother Sir Ywain, after whom he was named; while the older Ywain is the child of Urien and his wife Morgan le Fay, King Urien sired Ywain the Bastard on the wife of his seneschal. Gallery Lancelot (Battlegrounders).png|Lancelot (Appears after the game is beaten and replaces Ywain the Bastard) Sir Gareth.png|Sir Gareth Galahad.png|Galahad Porthos (Battlegrounders).png|Porthos Athos (Battlegrounders).png|Athos Aramis (Battlegrounders).png|Aramis Mephisto (Battlegrounders).png|Mephisto Benkei (Battlegrounders).png|Saito Musashibo Benkei Balsamine (Battlegrounders).png|Balsamine Anuket (Battlegrounders).png|Anuket Razor (Battlegrounders).png|Razor Ywain (Battlegrounders).png|Ywain Thordan the 3rd.png|Thordan the 3rd Ywain the Bastard.png|Ywain the Bastard Trivia *He is voiced by former Monty Python member Eric Idle, who potrayed alot of characters, including Sir Robin the Not-Quite-So-Brave-as-Sir-Lancelot in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Additionaly, John Cleese (another former Monty Python member) voiced Galahad, ironically, he potrayed Sir Lancelot in that movie. *He is a homage to the summon from Final Fantasy VII in addition on being based on the Arthurian Legend. In fact, his Special Ability is based on Ultimate End. Category:Battlegrounders Category:Magic Element Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Playable Characters